


Just a 'Normal' Family

by xFandomloverx



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Cambion, F/M, Fanfic, Fanfiction, Nephilim, Royalty, Supernatural - Freeform, Triplets, daughter - Freeform, female protaganist, single mom, son - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:34:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 8,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26415748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xFandomloverx/pseuds/xFandomloverx
Summary: --------------------------------------------------Hello, dearie. My name is Catherine Diana E. Collins, I am a mother of 3, an independent woman, the current queen of hell, and the secret princess of heaven.I know right? Being a mother of 3 is so hard especially since their fathers are always hunting, but it's so worth it just to see them safe, healthy, and happyAnyways, this is my story.--------------------------------------------------Disclaimer:I do not own supernatural, I only own Catherine, her kids, and the plot. I also don't own the pictures.Warning:Has some swearingSlight smutComment and vote if you like/enjoy the story!
Relationships: Castiel/Original Female Character(s), Dean Winchester/Original Female Character(s), Sam Winchester/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1





	1. ℂ𝕙𝕒𝕣𝕒𝕔𝕥𝕖𝕣 𝕀𝕟𝕗𝕠𝕣𝕞𝕒𝕥𝕚𝕠𝕟

The characters:

Mother/Queen of Hell:

Name 𝓒𝓪𝓽𝓱𝓮𝓻𝓲𝓷𝓮 𝓓𝓲𝓪𝓷𝓪 𝓔. (𝓔𝓵𝓲𝔃𝓪𝓫𝓮𝓽𝓱) 𝓒𝓸𝓵𝓵𝓲𝓷𝓼

Age: 27

Gender: Female

Personality: Caring, Strong, Powerful, Sweet, Nice, Stubborn, Artistic, Talented, Quick-witted, Smart, Wise, Rich, Secretive but to people she is close with, she is honest, patient, Helpful, Responsible, Loyal, Quiet, Fast, and mysterious.

Hobbies: Assassination, Parkour, Ruling Hell, Dance, Sing, Paint, Cook, Clean, Reads stories to her children, invents stuff, organize, protects the kids, martial arts, training, writes poems and stories, plays the piano, guitar, and violin, horse riding, Deduction, work, craft, spending time with her children, sketches, draws, pickpockets, designs, and makes clothes.

Appearance:  
Light brown wavy long hair, heterochromia iridis eyes, hourglass figure, slim body with abs, smooth fair light tanned, C breast size, pink smooth soft lips

Outside/Casual clothes:  
brown leather jacket, white plain shirt, white converse, dark blue skinny jeans, angel blade, and demon blade cross silver necklace, and light make up.

Fighting clothes: a black hoodie with a skull crest, black crop top, dark blue jeans, and black rubbers shoes, with an angel blade and demon blade cross silver necklace, and light make up.

House clothes: oversized beige sweater, shorts, messy bun, no makeup, and angel blade and demon blade cross silver necklace, and light make up.

Fav. Food: Shawarma and Cordon Bleu

Job: Queen of hell, mother, and Detective chief superintendent.

Her bedroom: Modern theme with a mini library and balcony

Her wings' color: Large, Galaxy

Angel and Demon of Death and Independence

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Her children:   
1st child/ Eldest:

Name: 𝕵𝖔𝖍𝖓 𝕯𝖊𝖆𝖓 𝕽. (𝕽𝖔𝖗𝖞) 𝕮𝖔𝖑𝖑𝖎𝖓𝖘-𝖂𝖎𝖓𝖈𝖍𝖊𝖘𝖙𝖊𝖗

Age: 5

Gender: Male

Personality: Protective, strong, cute, sweet, nice, smart, Stubborn, helpful, handsome, confident, honest, funny, playful, patient, innocent, fast, powerful, and a fast learner.

Hobbies: Pranks, protecting his family, draws, helps his mother in the kitchen, plays with his mini 1967 Chevy impala figure, spends time with his sisters, plays the drums, eats burgers and pies, sings, dances, hugs and kisses his mother, horse riding, plays the guitar, run around the palace, plays with his sisters, spends time with his mother, loves playing in the rain and snow, and watches cartoons.

Appearance:   
Dark blonde wavy hair, Heterchroma iridis, white fair smooth soft skin

Outside clothes:  
black leather jacket, white plain shirt, same amulets like his father, royal blue angel-winged necklace, dark blue jeans, and rubber shoes

House clothes:  
Sleeveless airplane red shirt, with matching red shorts with his amulet and necklace

Fav. Food: Cheeseburger and pie.

His bedroom: Military themed bedroom with a play area and a balcony.

His wings' color: Normal, light blue with some armor.

Angel of: Protection and Safety.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

2nd child/Middle:

Name: **𝒮𝒶𝓂𝒶𝓃𝓉𝒽𝒶 𝑀𝒶𝓇𝓎 𝒞. (𝒞𝑒𝓁𝑒𝓈𝓉𝒾𝒶) 𝒞𝑜𝓁𝓁𝒾𝓃𝓈-𝒲𝒾𝓃𝒸𝒽𝑒𝓈𝓉𝑒𝓇**

Age: 5 (10 minutes after Dean)

Personality: Wise, cute, strong, protective, nice, beautiful, smart, powerful, caring, loyal, fast, helpful, sometimes serious, sometimes funny, kind, caring, and stubborn.

Hobbies:  
Reads stories, studies, draws, sings, dances, plays the piano, exercises, protects her family, researches about other monsters and celestial beings, helps mom with organizing, horse riding, cleans, and spends time with her family.

Appearance:  
Long straight light brown hair, Heterchroma iridis, and white fair smooth skin.   
Outside clothes:  
long sleeves red and white plaid dress, black shoes, white headband, and ivory angel-winged necklace.

Hosue clothes: Lilac house dress, with her necklace

Fav. Food: Macaroni Salad and Fried chicken.

Her bedroom: Medieval themed with a balcony and play area.

Her wings color: Light gray with a bit of glitter.

Angel of: Fate and Destiny.

Hairstyle: Braided bun.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

3rd child/youngest:

Name: **ℂ𝕒𝕤𝕤𝕚𝕕𝕪 𝔾𝕚𝕒 𝕁. (𝕁𝕦𝕝𝕚𝕖𝕥) ℂ𝕠𝕝𝕝𝕚𝕟𝕤-ℕ𝕠𝕧𝕒𝕜.**

Age: 5 (20 minutes after Dean and 10 minutes after Samantha)

Personality: Wise, cute, strong, protective, nice, beautiful, smart, powerful, caring, loyal, curious, helpful, sometimes serious, honest, sometimes funny, kind, caring, and stubborn.

Hobbies:  
Reads stories, studies, draws, sings, dances, plays the violin, protects her family, horse riding, reads about other monsters and celestial beings, helps mom with crafting stuff, cleans, and spends time with her family.

Appearance:  
Dark brown long straight hair, heterochroma iridis eyes, white smooth fair skin,

Outside clothes:  
white frilly dress, Yellow flower crown, black shoes, tan trenchcoat, and sapphire angel-winged necklace.

Hosue clothes: pink house dress, with her necklace

Fav. Food: PB&J, French fries.

Her bedroom: Sky-themed with a balcony and a play area.

Her wings' color: Dark pink and is slightly bigger than her siblings'

Angel of: Forbidden Love

Hairstyle: Elsa Braid  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Their Origins:  
Cassidy: Nephilim  
Dean: Nephilim  
Samantha: Nephilim  
Catherine: 1/2 Nephilim, 1/2 Cambion.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(pics arent mine btw)

Their formal clothes and accessories:

Catherine's clothes and accessories:   
Long black backless gown, her necklace, and her crown (gold with all the beautiful gemstones in the world shaped into a star.)

Dean's clothes and accessories:   
Blue tux with a light blue crown and both his amulet and necklace.

Samantha's clothes and accessories:  
White gown with a silver crown and her necklace.

Cassidy's clothes and accessories:   
Dark pink gown with her necklace and a light pink crown.

(She made all of these by herself, with the help of Christan)

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bloodline:

One night stand: Michael (Angel) + Evangeline Noble (human) = Lily

One night stand: David Collins (human) + Lilith (Demon) = Steven

Married: Steven Collins (Cambion) + Lily Noble (Nephilim) = Catherine Diana E. Collins

One night stand: Catherine + Dean = Dean John R. Collins-Winchester

One night stand: Catherine + Sam = Samantha Mary C. Collins-Winchester

One night stand: Catherine + Castiel= Cassidy Gia J. Collins-Novak

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Their ranks:

Catherine: Queen of Hell and the Secret Princess of Heaven.

Dean: Heir to the throne, 1st and the only Prince of Hell, and the Prince of Heaven.

Samantha: 1st Princess of Heaven and Hell.

Cassidy: 2nd Princess of Heaven and Hell.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(pics arent mine btw)

Their House in the surface:

The kitchen/dining area:

Bathroom:

Dean's bedroom:

Samantha's bedroom:

Cassidy's bedroom:

Catherine's bedroom:

Library:

Her office:

Their main walk-in closet for her and the kids:

Living room:

4 Guest rooms:

Garage:

Sewing room:

Ballroom:

Oh and just a warning, its nothing serious really, some of the readers might be annoyed if they get updates or notifications on the chapters that I am updating is messy like I am planning right now, so I am very sorry in advance.


	2. 𝔼𝕩𝕥𝕣𝕒/𝕠𝕥𝕙𝕖𝕣 𝕣𝕠𝕠𝕞𝕤 𝕠𝕗 𝕥𝕙𝕖 𝕙𝕠𝕦𝕤𝕖 𝕚𝕟 𝕥𝕙𝕖 𝕤𝕦𝕣𝕗𝕒𝕔𝕖 (and other stuff)

(pics arent mine btw)

Music room and the piano:

Guitar:

Violin:

Playground:

Treehouse:

Backyard: 

Artroom:


	3. ℙ𝕣𝕠𝕝𝕠𝕦𝕘𝕖

It was peaceful in the neighborhood, everyone was asleep or just doing their business.

There was a family of three just sleeping peacefully and quietly until a few hours later, the couple was killed, it was quick, painless, and silent. A demon had gone inside to the house and killed them but not the child, so it kidnapped her and brought her to Crowley, he burnt the house down so no evidence will be traced.

The demon knelt in front of Crowley while holding the baby saying, "My King, I have successfully killed the parents and kidnapped the child, as well as burn the house down to get rid of any evidence."

Crowley then said with a poker face, "Give me the child."

The demon slowly and gently gave him the most powerful weapon that can destroy any universe with one snap of her fingers.

Crowley holds the baby and as he looked at her to wake up slowly and look at him. And for the first time in any one's life, she had giggled, the first time.

"You are dismissed, " Crowley said to the demon without looking up because he felt something had warmed his heart.

Crowley smiled at the child and said to her, "You are the most powerful child in the whole universe, and your powers will be useful for hell. But for now, we are gonna train you and you will be our greatest asset. You will die for hell, and I also will personally train."

The baby just smiled at his return, and his heart was warmed by her smile

"Not only a weapon but my princess as well," Crowley said as he sees the child making grabby gestures with her hands

He lends his hands to her and let her play with it.


	4. 𝟚𝟚 𝔼𝕒𝕣𝕥𝕙 𝕐𝕖𝕒𝕣𝕤 𝕃𝕒𝕥𝕖𝕣

The child now grown into a beautiful 22-year-old young adult who was now just walking along the corridors to the throne room for she will have her very first mission, on the outside, she is stone-faced while on the inside, she jumping in joy and excitement.

She knelt in front Crowley and said, "My King, I have arrived."

"Ah, Catherine. Are you ready for your very first mission?" Crowley smirked and said as he holds a folder that contains her very first real mission.

"Yes, sir. I am ready." She said then nodded at him, secretly cant wait to accomplish her mission.

Crowley then gives her the folder and said, "You are dismissed."

Catherine went to her room:

and opened the folder, the folder says:

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Name: Catherine Diana E. Collins

Rank: Promoted to 5 star General immediately (C: yes! I got promoted!)

Mission: 

Crowley, Current King of Hell and son of Rowena, had ordered you to seduce the Winchesters brothers as well as the angel for information about heaven and how to get in for another war.

You must successfully retrieve information, in any way you can.

You must be back in 3 months, 1 month for each of them.

Rules:

1\. Do not get pregnant, if you do, you will be eliminated immediately. (C: But my way to get info is to do it with them, Father, why?)

2\. Do not kill or hurt any of them, or you will be eliminated immediately.

3\. Do not fall in love, or you will be eliminated immediately.

4\. Fail this mission, or you will be eliminated immediately.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

' A bit harsh, aren't you, Father?' Catherine smirked as she closed the folder and started packing her essentials, and clothes for 3 months which is underwear, 3 lingerie, shirts, home dresses, oversized sweaters, 3 lace two-piece sets, converse, shirts, shorts, dresses, laptop. phone, wallet, pants, and many more.

After she was done packing, she revealed her wings and fly out of hell and into a dark alleyway, then she hid her wings again, and then she went to a nearby motel and got a room there, the man at the counter gave it to her for free, and it's a nice motel room.

She started unpacking and started organizing her stuff into the closet.

'SIS!' a voice shouted inside her head which made her wince.

"Chris, what do you want?" Catherine asked her best friend, who was the gayest demon in all of hell and the torturer of bad homophobes yet is the most handsome man in hell, who just appeared in front of her.

"I just wanted to congratulate ya for having your very first mission!" Christan said with a cheery smile. He then hugged her.

she hugged back then pull away.

"Awww, Thanks, sis. I appreciate that." Catherine smiled at her.

"No probs, anyways I gotta go or else Crowley might scold me again. See ya later!" Christan waved at her then teleported back to hell.

"Yeah, see ya later, Christan," Catherine said back before she felt something burning on her wrist, she looked at her wrist to see what it's written before it disappeared. It said:

_'Dean Winchester is in the bar, which is a 2-minute walk from here'_

'Time to get the party started then, man I gotta dress up first.'

Catherine paused the time before she changed to put on a black bra and panty lace set, dark blue jeans, a cute white top, with black converse.

And this is where the fun begins.


	5. 𝓖𝓸𝓲𝓷𝓰 𝓽𝓸 𝔀𝓪𝓻

Catherine had blood everywhere on her clothes, but they were not hers. They were another demon that she had to kill and fight just to get through to the Throne room.

"Crowley..." Catherine snarled at him, just sitting on the Throne.

"I see that you have gone past the guards," Crowley smirked at her, on the outside, he looks cocky but on the inside, he is resisting the urge to go up to her and hug her, even check for injuries.

"Why?!? I have done nothing but follow you, I have swallowed my pride and free will so that I can make you know that I am loyal to you forever, I considered you as my father. But, why? Crowley, explain." Catherine cried to Crowley, her eyes brimming with tears. Crowley feels his heart aches at her, he wanted to go up to her and comfort her but couldn't because of his reputation and honor.

Crowley sighed, stood up from the Throne with a demon blade on one hand, and an angel blade. 

" You have broken one rule-" As Crowley began to explain what she had done wrong, he was interrupted by her

" No! You listen to rumors better than your own family and you're gonna eliminate me??? Well, asshole, tell me this, why?!?" She shouted at him, her heartbreaking because the one she considered her father figure all her life had wanted to kill her.

"Princess, you gave me no choice," Crowley snarled as he tried to stab her but she dodged and kicked the angel blade away from his hand.

He stumbled back and ran to her and tried to kick her but when he kicked she was nowhere to be found.

She had teleported behind his back, locked him in his place, and whispered on his ear crying, "I'm sorry father, forgive me."

Crowley could feel tears drip on his shoulder before getting stabbed. His lifeless body fell to the floor.

That's when she slowly knelt and cried.

"It was either you or me," Catherine said before telling the other demons to make a royal funeral for him and take his body away from her sight before sitting down on his once Throne.

She wiped away her tears away and regained her composure, she stood up once more as her appearance transformed into a queen-like an appearance with her wings out and high.

"FROM THIS DAY ONWARDS, I AM NOW YOUR QUEEN AND LET THIS BE A REMINDER, CLOSE TO ME OR NOT, IF YOU EVER BETRAY ME OR EVEN TRY TO KILL ME, YOU WILL BE TORTURED FOR THE REST OF THE Eternity OR DEATH HIMSELF WILL COME AT YOUR DOORSTEP, UNDERSTAND?!!" She shouted once all of the demons in the hell are in the Throne room.

The demons bowed down.

'New Queen of Hell, let's see what's in store for me.' She thought while a demon placed the Queen's Crown on her head. She sat down on her Throne.

" You are all dismissed." She said to all of the demons, and they went about their business.

_It was either him or her_

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been 7 months since Catherine had taken the position as Queen of Hell.

Her pregnancy is going well, they had already set the nursery up.

She also goes to the doctor's appointment regularly. And she had already known the triplets genders, 1 boy and 2 girls.

Which was very exciting for her as well as the 'Godfather', her gay best friend, Christan.

It was only two more months until she gives birth to 3 beautiful babies.

She was now relaxing in her office, just reading the reports that the demons brought for her to read about the deals they had made as well as reviewing the criminal cases that she had completed these past 7 months.

She then felt one of the babies kicked, it was powerful, just like their fathers. She gently touches her belly and is smiling lovingly, thinking about all of the possibilities that she could teach them. 

She stood up slowly and walked to their room, each child had its room.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean's nursery

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Samantha's nursery

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cassidy's nursery

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She stopped by Dean's first then Samantha's then last Cassidy's.   
It was funny to name them after their fathers as well as Winchester's parents' name was Dean's and Samantha's second names.

Dean John R. Collins-Winchester

Samantha Mary C. Collins-Winchester

Cassidy Gia J. Collins-Novak

She can't wait to have fun memories for her and her kids.

She had also bought a mansion for her and the family on the surface, it was too big for the 4 of them but it was perfect.

The reason she bought one on the surface is that she wants her children to live at least a normal life, but she won't keep the royal life of hell hidden from them as well when the time comes, she will teach them on how to rule hell but for the meantime, she should just focus on the pregnancy. The doctor said she should always relax and she intends on doing that.

She should stop thinking about her Fathe-, Crowley, she should stop thinking about Crowley.

She went back to her room and tried to sleep.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

~2 months later~

The rain was pouring down on the surface of the earth harshly

Screams can be heard from her bedroom.

Demons running back and forth going into her room just to bring in supplies to ease the labor pain.

The queen is laying down, clenching her jaw from pain, and hissing through her teeth.

Her best friend is holding her hand, ignoring the pain, and just reassuring her by saying words like, "You can do this, sis. Just a few more pushes then you can hold your bundles of joy", "You are gonna be a great mother, if your father was here, he would be so proud of you.", and "You are gonna be the best of the best."

Then with one last push, she had given birth to Dean.

After 10 more agonizing minutes, she had given birth to Samantha, then the last 10 more painful minutes she had given birth to Cassidy.

One of the demons cleaned her babies before handing it to her, she carried Cassidy and Samantha while Christan carried Dean. She was crying tears of joy as she sighed from relief, the demons had cleaned up the place and carried the babies to their nursery.

She looked at Christan and said, "Thank you, sis." while she was smiling happily.

Christan winked at her and said, "No prob, sis. Queen, are you excited for motherhood?"

"Hell yeah, I am," Catherine said before grinning at him.

After the babies were put into their respective nursery, she looked at her hands as she sighed with a thought on her mind as tears rolled down on her face and she sadly smiled.

'Father, if I could trade your life for mine, if I had not killed you then you'd be standing here right now and you would smile, and that would be enough'

-Meanwhile-

Crowley had fake his death and had stayed with the angel and the Winchesters. He was just drinking some bourbon when he heard at the back of his head, he heard screams.

That's when he clicked, Catherine is giving birth. He stood up and tried to teleport at her side but he resisted, trying to keep up the facade. He sat back down, trying to ignore his baby girl's screams and fighting the urge to teleport beside her and hold her hand and comfort her.

So he was just tortured with screams, his heart aching more and more as the screams continued till it finally stopped. Then he heard her thoughts.

'Father, if I could trade your life for mine, if I had not killed you then you'd be standing here right now and you would smile, and that would be enough'

He covered his mouth as he silently cried. 

He loves Catherine, he truly does but it's just hard to explain.

_It was either him or her._


	6. 5 𝓎𝑒𝒶𝓇𝓈 𝓁𝒶𝓉𝑒𝓇 ❤️

It had been 5 years since Crowley's "death".

She had learned to cope with his death and move on, and next week is the triplet's birthday,

January 5th, the day she brought the triplets into this world.

Her children will be starting kindergarten in June.

She is sure as hell is gonna miss them but at least relishes a few hours of freedom.

Right now while the triplets are listening to some 2000s Taylor Swift, and Catherine is at her office, planning for the triplet's birthday party, the first one was angel-themed, the second one was Disney, the 3rd on were cowboys and cowgirls, and the 4th on was the smurfs which were fun as well as the last 3. Now she is thinking medieval-themed, knights, princesses, and everything. And as usual, all of hell's demons are invited.

While she was planning about which activities they would do on the kids' birthday, she heard little footsteps running into her office, she tried to ignore but smiled when she heard, "Mom! We're hungry!" their voices syncing.

She looked at them and they were using puppy eyes on her, knowing she would lose this battle.

She stood up, put her hair into a bun, rolled up sleeves, and asked with a smile "What do you want me to make for dinner?"

"Spaghetti!" They both said and smiled back.

"Okay, go to the kitchen and I'll be there," she said to the kids before the triplets started to run downstairs to the kitchen.

She followed them and started to get her the equipment while they get the ingredients, the food was high enough for them to reach, then they both placed it in the table.

Catherine had boiled some water and put the pasta in. Then she makes the sauce, the kids had already prepared the table and waited for the spaghetti.

After eating dinner, they went to the library and Catherine sat on a chair holding a storybook while the triplets gathered around her.

She opened the storybook and had started reading,

"Once a upon a time, far far away, there lived a king, a queen, and their 3 sons, they were the richest and the happiest family in all of the land until the king had fallen sick and laid in bed, unable to do any duties, their sons were about their father, but their worries vanished when a fairy came in and told them 'There is a cure for his sickness, a song from the majestic bird that lives in Mount Abott. But if you must get the bird here, be warned for its singing will make you sleep for an eternity if you are not carefully capturing it.'

The queen had sent out the 1st son, but he had failed, lie asleep in the mountain, next was 2nd son but he failed as well, as he was suddenly turned to stone by an elf for not apologizing for destroying his home, and next it was up to the 3rd son, so off he went to venture out in the wild, he apologized to the elf and gave him some gifts to turn his brother back to normal and woke his brother up.

Together they had captured the bird, they rested for a while but when the 3rd son woke up, he couldn't find the bird and his brothers, he panicked and went back home.

Once he got there, the bird had told the greedy brothers, and their parents had almost punished the 2 brothers for their greed and their selfishness but their 3rd son said not to punish them, they asked why and he said that they don't deserve to be punished greatly, just let them have a week of house arrest, the king and queen both agreed to this and the other sons had thanked their brother and apologized to him, he had forgiven his brother, and they lived happily ever after. The end"

"Alright now, guys go to bed," Catherine said before giving them each a kiss on their cheek.

The 4 of them went upstairs, and she had tucked them in separately.

She went downstairs and went into the garden.

Garden:

She had sat down on the swing and read "How to kill a mocking bird" under the fairy lights until she was interrupted by Christan with a frown on his face.

"Sister, what's wrong?" She asked worriedly

"You will have a battle, get ready," Christan replied sadly, looking at her.

Catherine sighed, and she asked once more "Where and When?"

"The warehouse, at Kansas, 10 minutes later," Christan replied.

"Stay here with the kids okay? I'll be back," she said as she snapped her finger turning her current clothes into her fighting clothes, and teleported into the warehouse.


	7. 𝐖𝐚𝐫𝐞𝐡𝐨𝐮𝐬𝐞

-at the warehouse-

She waited for her opponents, holding tightly on her scythe, and angel blade. Her back in front of the door.

Then she heard some footsteps, she turned around and saw that it was the Winchesters with the angel and Crowley.

The fathers of her children are here, and her father is alive.

She took off her hood to take a look at Crowley. She turned away from Crowley to looked at the boys with a smirk on her face, but on the inside she is scared

"Hello boys, how are you these past 5 years?" She asked them while smirking.

Dean, Sam, Cas's eyes widen and said at the same time " Catherine/Diana/Elizabeth?"

"That's me, don't wear it out," she said as she leaned back on the pole behind her.

"Wait, which one is your real name?" Sam asked with a confused expression.

"Heh, Sammy cute as always, I always tend to forget to introduce myself properly. I am Catherine Diana E. Collins, the current queen of hell and a mother of 3." she replied with a proud smile before she turned to look at Crowley, that's when her smile began to fade, tears brimming her eyes.

" Crowley, I thought you died. I killed you. How are you? "She said to him, tears running down her face.

" I faked my death, darling. " Crowley said back, smiling so fakely just to spite her to keep up the facade.

" You-... I mourned for you, grieved, begged for you to come back! I even ordered a fucking funeral, a royal one at that! Just for you!" She shouted at Crowley, ignoring the 3.

The Winchesters and Castel, is just watching the scene, with their eyes wide.

" Princess-" Crowley was about to say something but was interrupted by her.

" Crowley! I considered you as a father, I was loyal to you. And you betrayed me because of some rumor that had gone around!?!" She shouted at him, wiping her tears away.

She snapped and Crowley was back at the bunker.

"Where did you-" Dean was about to ask but was cut off by her saying,  
"Sorry about that, had to get him away from here before we start the fight. Why are we fighting again?" She replied, gaining her composure

"you manipulated the 3 of us, into getting information that would have caused another war between angels and demons, you lied to the three of us. We really thought that you had loved us." Castel said angrily at her, glaring daggers at her to which made him see her eyes, deep in her eyes was a sad, regretful, and broken woman.

"Oh please, I was just following orders from Crowley, if anything, you are doing what he wants you to do, follow his orders in the hopes of killing me to get his crown back. Anyways, let's fight because I'm bored and I bet I can take you all 3 down." Catherine said with a smirk while getting into her fighting stance.

  
(imagine how they fight, I'm bad at fighting scenes while listening to this song.)

-a few hours of fighting. -

The 4 of them were all bloody and panting, all of them had wounds, but the bloodiest is Catherine, and it's hers.

If she keeps this up, she might faint of blood loss.

She kept breathing hard until she heard little voices,

"Mommy!"

She turned around and knelt to the ground with her arms out before she gets tackled down on the floor by the triplets.

"Guys? What are you doing here? Christan, why did you bring them here, it's dangerous here!" She asked them frustrated at them as she stood back up.

She looks back at Sam, Dean, and Castiel.

"Well, Dean couldn't sleep and woke his sisters, Sammy and Cas up, and the three kids then went to me and told me that you were in danger, which is kinda true sis," Christan said while looking at my appearance up and down.

"Shut up, tantan," I said while looking at Castiel.

I unfurled my wings and revealed it to them.

Their eyes widen as wings almost hit the ceiling.

"Can you see it Castiel?" I asked him, he nodded slowly like he is in a room and is in front of a provoked bear.

"What are you?" Dean shouted at me.

"I'm a mixed breed of a Nephilim. Chrissy, can you cover the triplets'ears?" I asked him.

He nodded and he did so while the triplets pouted at me. I smirked at them before saying to Sam, Dean, and Castiel.

"My bloodline is:

One night stand: Michael (Angel) + Evangeline Noble (human) = Lily

One night stand: David Collins (human) + Lilith (Demon) = Steven

Married: Steven Collins (Cambion) + Lily Noble (Nephilim) = Catherine Diana E. Collins

One night stand: Catherine + Dean = Dean John R. Collins-Winchester

One night stand: Catherine + Sam = Samantha Mary C. Collins-Winchester

One night stand: Catherine + Castiel= Cassidy Gia J. Collins-Novak, which The triplets are behind me. " I told them everything.

"yes, I used your parents' name as Dean's and Samantha's second names and they're just like you," I said to them with a motherly smile.

"So wait... they're ours?" Sam asked suspiciously and looked at Dean than to Cas who nodded.

"Dean is Dean's, Samantha's yours, and Cassidy's Castiel," I said when Christan had taken his hands off the children's ears.

"Mommy, who are they?" Dean asked with curiosity on his eyes.

"Dean, Samantha, Cassidy, these three are your fathers. Can you go run up to them? And hug them?" I asked while I snapped my fingers to change their clothes into their outside clothes.

The three nodded and smiled as they went up to their fathers.

Samantha had gone up to Sam and which she hugged his waist and looked up at him with the cutest smile. Sam looked shocked for a moment before smiling back at her and carried her, while Samantha is saying to Sam "Daddy!"

Dean did the same to Dean, while Dean knelt to the ground hugged him back, then he carried Dean on his shoulders, saying to Dean "Dad!"

While Castiel had already knelt to the ground accepting the hug from his first daughter and smiled happily at her, while Cassidy saying to Castiel "Hi papa!"

The three broken and fallen warriors are shocked as their kids hugged them but their shock wore off they were now beaming with joy when they hugged their child in their arms for the first time.

Catherine looked at them and smiled happily.

Dean then turned around, looked at his mom, and asked with a smile, "Are they gonna stay with us at the house mom???"

His sisters followed and looked at their mother with the puppy eyes and pout.

She smiled again, and giggled, "Of course they can. Our house is big enough for the 7 of us" She said with a smile.

The triplets cheered and then let go of their father before tackling their mother with a hug saying, "We love you, mom!"

"I love you too, my beautiful miracles," I said back to them

Everyone looked so happy.

"You guys should pack your stuff if you want to stay with us. We live in Hollywood, so we'll be expecting you there." Catherine said while the kids and Christan went back to the house.

"When are their birthday?" Castiel asked, looking at her eyes, 'her eyes look so lovely and beautiful, just like the first time I saw them. ' he thought

"Next week, January 5th. I'm planning to do a medieval theme, wanna help?" I replied and asked while snapping my fingers so that we are all healed from our injuries which they check it out.

"Yeah sure. We'll be there in a few." Dean replied to Catherine who smiled.

"Great, see you boys, there. Oh and don't worry about what to wear on their birthday party, come to me and I'll make you a costume," Catherine said before flying back to her bedroom.


	8. 𝙼𝚎𝚎𝚝𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚞𝚙

-The Next Day-

-At the bunker-

Crowley went to his mother for support which rarely happens, while Sam and Dean started to pack their clothes to move in with Catherine.

They still couldn't believe that the once fierce and brave girl that they had a one night stand with turned into a loving and caring mother of 3, their children specifically.

As soon as they finished packing and locking up the bunker, they went inside the Impala, and Dean started driving the car to the address, that Catherine had given to him on a piece of paper.

And the hours to go between her house from the bunker is 12 hours 28 mins. So they will make stops and switch the driver seat now and then but it will be worth it for the three of them just to see their children again.

"So, do you think it will be a good idea to move in with Diana?" Sam asks curiously to the two.

"Uh, yeah, Sammy. We might be living the apple life for once, even if it is a short time." Dean said to him, busy driving, and his thoughts went to his son.

His son has his spitting image, Samantha has her Father's spitting image if he was ever a girl, and Cassidy had Castiel or Jimmy's appearance.

Castiel smiled as he thought about back when his daughter gave him a genuine hug. He loved it, and he will do anything in his power to make her happy.

As do Sam and Dean to their kids.

-Meanwhile-

Catherine is fixing their bedrooms where they will stay in for a while Christan is helping as well.

"Hey, do you think its a good idea to invite them to move in with us?" Catherine asked Christan with worry lacing her voice.

"Of course, the kids will be spending time with their fathers for the first time in their lives and- Why? is something wrong?" Christan suddenly put the pillow down as he went to Catherine, her eyes getting glossy.

"No, It's just... I am scared that something will happen to them, to the kids, or me." Catherine said as she slowly sat down on the bed and looked at her hands.

"Everything will be fine, Cathy. I trust you, anyhow. I need to go back, another soul to torture. See ya later." Christan said before teleporting back to hell.

Catherine stared at the place where Christan stood and smiled.

She has an awesome best friend.

Then she heard the doorbell ring, the kids were taking a nap, they had been sleeping for 4 hours considering they were awake from last night's events. She went downstairs while wiping her tears away.

"Coming!" she said while the doorbell rang again.

She opened the door and her eyes lit up to see the three men that gave her bundles of joy in her life.

"Hey, Guys! Come in! Hope your trip wasn't bad." She said as she let Sam, Dean, and Castiel in.

"Now it wasn't, but thanks for asking, Elizabeth, thank you for inviting us to move in," Castiel said to her

"The pleasure is all mine, Castiel," she said with a smile.

Both of the Winchesters were at awe when they went inside.

"Anyways make your self at home, the kids are asleep and I should show you around so that you won't get lost."

She said then she told Alfredo the butler to carry the luggage to their room.

"Woah, you have a butler and an awesome palace, Cathy!" Dean said as the 3 of them follow Cathy for the tour of the house.

"Thanks for the compliment. Anyways, here's the kitchen," she said as she led them to the kitchen, then the living room, then the bathroom, then the garden, then to her office, then to the ballroom.

"This is where the birthday party will be held." The three of them nodded as they take in the appearance of the room.

"And this is my sewing room. Though I may be the queen of hell, I sew and design all of our clothes and I'm very fast and quick at it. Which reminds me, you guys should go here if you already unpacked and organized your stuff." She said as she turned around to look at the 3 fathers.

" Why? " Sam asks her with curiosity.

"Well, you guys need clothes or costumes for the birthday party," she said with a smile.

"I'm just gonna take measures then you can go do whatever you want," she said as she led the Winchesters and the angel to the library.

"This is the library, we love books and why not have our library in the house! There are many genres in here, and I know that you (Sam) like books and believe me Samantha's a bookworm. I guess the saying is true, 'Like Father, like daughter'. So..." Catherine said as she leads to another hall where it leads to the bedrooms of the triplets.

Dean's door is a white wooden door with a diamond knob.

Samantha's door is the gold door with a bronze knob.

Cassidy's door is a rose gold door with a golden knob.

"And these are their room, they're asleep, The pink door is Cassidy's, White is Dean's and Samantha's gold. Now go inside and go surprise your kids, the 3 of them are taking their afternoon nap." Catherine said as she smiled when they looked at her, grinned, and went into their kid's room.

-at Dean -

Dean went up to his son's bed and sat down beside him, which made a stir and wake up and yawn.

John woke up to see his father which his face lit up and hugged him that Dean returned. They both pulled away.

"Hey, Dad!" he said happily, grinning goofily.

"Hey, bud. How was your sleep?" Dean asked John while John sat upon his bed.

"It was good, Dad! I dreamt about being a hero and saving the princess!" John said to him happily. He is so happy to see him again 

"Well, that's good," Dean said to his son smiling proudly

John then went out of the bed, and said,   
"Dad, let's go to the garden!"

Dean stood up as well and said "Okay, little man. But change your clothes first" to which John nodded and went to another room that leads to the main closet.

Dean looked around before his eyes landing to a picture where Catherine was with the kids smiling at the camera.

-At Samantha's-

Sam had come into the room and saw that his daughter was sleeping peacefully on her bed.

Her room mesmerized him, Diana had made their children have a comfortable life.

He knelt near the bed and in front of Samantha's face and put her hair away from her face which made her stir a bit before waking up to see her dad there.

She smiled, and said "Hi Daddy."

"Hello, sweetie. How was your sleep? " Sam asked while Samantha rubbed her eyes sitting up on her bed.

Sam stood up and sat on the bed beside her.

"It was okay, daddy," she said as she hugged him. And he returned, remembering the first warmth brought by his own family.

They both pulled away before Samantha went out of her bed and said, " I'm gonna get ready, I will be back, daddy!" then she went to the main closet.

Sam looked around to notice the bedroom that his daughter sleeps in. It was like you were in a palace, but then again, Diana's pretty rich, and her house is like a castle.

He smiles, knowing that his daughter that he didn't know till today, is being loved and cared for by her mother.

He then notices a picture where Diana was with the kids smiling at the camera.

-At Cassidy's-

As Castiel entered Cassidy's bedroom, his eyes roamed and explored the interior and the decoration of her room.

And it looks like the child's depiction of heaven. Then his eyes went to the sleeping child.

He walked to her and gently sat down on her, and patting and caressing her head gently.

She woke up, but she is still sleepy.

"Papa?" she asked him

"hey, sweetie. How was your sleep?" Castiel asked softly while he patted her head gently.

"It was good." She replied before yawning cutely then Castiel chuckled at her.

"Did you have any nightmares?" Castiel asked her, worries clawing at him on the back of his head.

She shook her head no. "I am a big girl papa!" She said happily to him.

"Hehe, that's true!" Castiel said as he carried her and kissed her on softly on the cheek to which she giggled.

"Papa is so silly!" She said to him smiling so lovely.

He smiled back at her.

"Papa, I'm gonna go change my clothes! I'll be back!" She said to Castiel to which he nodded before she left the room to go inside the closet.

Castiel stood up from the bed to look around her bedroom. Which is a cute sky themed, a child's depiction of heaven.

He smiled at the thought then he saw a portrait of where Elizabeth was with the kids smiling at the camera.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The three of them grabbed the frame in sync with one thought in their head, 'Oh Cathy/Diana/Eliza, why did you leave?'


	9. Hanging out with the kids

While the kids were still changing their clothes, the fathers went to their designated room by their initials, their bedrooms are near to each other which is good, Dean's in on the left with a Black door with a silver knob, Sam's on the middle with a white door with a golden knob, while Castiel's is on the right with a light blue door with a gold knob.

(pics arent mine btw)

Dean's room

Dean went inside of his room to see a cowboy/hunting themed bedroom, Dean shrieked in excitement. He started packing and organizing his stuff before going to his bathroom and just being shocked just like his bedroom. He took a hot shower and relaxed before putting on some clean clothes and going down to meet Cathy, Castiel, and Sam, so the three can get their measurements for their kids' birthday party.

Sam's room

When Sam went inside to his room, his face was in awe. The room was so cool, and he had his mini-library which reminds him to check out the Library later after hanging out with Samantha and getting his measurements for their kids' birthday party. He still couldn't believe that he is a father. He smiled at the thought. He then unpacked and organized his clothes before grabbing some and went to the bathroom to take a shower, and when he went in, he is speechless. It was so spacious! He shakes his head before putting his clothes down nearby and taking a long hot relaxing shower. After that and putting his clothes on, he went down to meet Cathy, Castiel, and Dean, so the three can get their measurements for their kids' birthday party.

Castiel's room 

Castiel looked around his room, he was a bit impressed with the design of his room. He organized his clothes in his drawer before going to the bathroom to take a bath. He put on some new clothes that the brothers bought for him. After putting his clothes on, he went down to meet Cathy, Sam, and Dean, so the three can get their measurements for their kids' birthday party.

The Fathers talked about their rooms and their kids on the way to the sewing room, as soon as they got in, they saw that Catherine is sketching something on her sketchpad. She then looked at them and smiled.

"Hey, guys! You're here! This will be quick." She said as she took out her sewing tape, notepad, and pen. As soon as she was done taking measures on Dean, Sam, and Castiel. The trio went ahead and find their children playing in the playground and in the treehouse then they decided to play with them.

While the fathers are playing with the kids, the mother is making awesome costumes for them to use as well as masks.


	10. Their costumes/clothes with accessories

(pics arent mine btw)

Catherine's clothes and accessories:

Front:

Back:

Costume crown:

Mask:

Dean's tux:

Mask: (the black one)

Sam's tux:

Mask:

Castiel's tux:  
  


Mask:

Dean's (the son) tux:

Mask:

Samantha's costume gown and crown:

Mask:

Cassidy's costume gown and costume:

Mask:


	11. 𝔗𝔥𝔢 𝔱𝔯𝔦𝔭𝔩𝔢𝔱𝔰' 𝔅𝔦𝔯𝔱𝔥𝔡𝔞𝔶 𝔓𝔞𝔯𝔱𝔶

The three almost fought the guests when they found out that they were demons but Cathy stopped them before they could even get near them.

"You shall not kill nor fight or even expel any demons since I am the current Queen of hell, it would be normal that I would have demons as guests. So if I ever saw or heard that you three were fighting the demons, your kids will be devastated and the party will be ruined before it even started plus they won't even try to attack you because I announced in hell the usual rules, no roughhousing! Am I understood? " Catherine told the two hunters and angel, who bowed their head in shame, nodded.

So Dean was by the catering section while Sam and Cas were sitting in their table chatting. They look so stylish wearing their customized suits and masks, they loved it, it feels so comfortable and it's to their liking. The queen and their children are yet to come out from their changing room. Because the party won't start if they are no here yet. But they won't have to wait long, the three were suddenly startled because of the trumpets that played to announce their arrival. Everyone stopped what they were doing and bowed. Well, except for the fathers. The first who came down from the stairs was Dean's son, followed by Samantha, then Cassidy.

After the celebrants had come down the stairs gracefully, the queen came out last, and let me tell you something, she looked stunning and beautiful. Dean, Sam, and Cas's breath had hitched. They were so shocked and were in awe. Their hearts were pounding, and they both blushed a bit. She waved her hand then everyone went back to what they were doing.

She helped the kids to sit down on their mini thrones before she sat down on hers, and with, as usual, the three other adult thrones empty.

Catherine looked around the crowd and she called one of the demons to get Sam, Dean, and Castiel and bring them to her.

When the Demon approached them, they looked like that they were about to fight him and then they remembered the warning tha she had told them and stand down. The Demon told them that the Queen wants to see her. She told them to sit in the 3 adult thrones, and though they were a bit confused, they still did so.

"Hey, why did you let us sit in these thrones?" Sam asked Catherine with pure confusion on his face.

"Sam, you were destined to be the boy king of hell if you ever accepted the offer when Azazel had offered you, Dean was once the Knight of hell and if Sam ever did not accept the offer and you were still a demon, you would be next in line for the throne, and as for Castiel, well, you are an angel and a pure child of God, Archangel or not, I consider or do see you as one of the Princes' of Heaven. Does that answer your question, Samuel?" She told them without looking at them.

Sam and Dean looked at her shocked with Castiel. 

"So, in a sense, we are kinda royalty?" Dean asked her.

"Yes." She stated before she drank some wine in her cup.

\---------------------------------------

The party was practically perfect in every way like she had planned, the father of her children joined some mini-games with the other male demons, they modeled, danced, and played pass the ball. Team Free Will won at the pass the ball and modeling but Team Hell won dancing. Seriously, there is a contortionist in that team. It was so fun to watch the boys try and dance to the music. The prizes were just some new gadgets or some toys but Dean loved his new toy while Sam had loved his 24 karat gold mac book and Castiel just loved playing with Cassidy.

Everyone had fun, she wishes that it would always be like this.


	12. Shopping

After the party and the cleaning up, the family decided to rest for a while, maybe watch a movie or two it's their very first lazy day.

So right now, they were just watching frozen, all the boys in the family were sighing and groaning from time to time, especially Dean jr., while Samantha and Cassidy sang along with the characters with all the songs. While the kids were very distracted, the adult decided to talk,

"Has the kids started showing their powers, Eliza?" Castiel asked her with genuine curiosity.

"They had, just before their 1st birthday, they have their wings and everything!" She told them while she just focuses on the movie.

"Wait- our kids too?" Sam and Dean asked her in disbelief.

"Yeah, do you wanna know what is their wings' colors?" She asked them as she turned around to look at the three beside her. They nodded.

"Well, Little Dean has light blue wings, normal size and the weird thing is, that he has armor come out whenever someone is about to attack, even if he couldn't see it, his wings will automatically produce this hard silver armor, which makes sense, considering he is the angel of protection and safety," She told them which made Dean's eyes widened as he mother, 'Angel of protection and safety?' 

"How does that happen, this all angel or something?" Dean asks her.

"It is already shown in their personality and as well shown in the crystal ball which I can show you later." She told them before she added,

" Now, for Samantha's wings, she has light gray wings with a bit of glitter, she is the angel of fate and destiny." She said directly to Sam which he smiled a bit at the mention of Angel of Fate and Destiny then frowned a bit since fate can be so unfair.

"And as for Cassidy's wings, though she is the youngest since she is the last to come out, her wings are slightly larger than her siblings' and her wings are hot pink and this made my eyes widen a bit when I told her to touch the crystal ball to show her what is she the angel of, she is told to be the Angel of Forbidden love, and again, makes sense because I am the current queen of hell and used to be the best soldier in hell while Castiel here is the angel of the lord and is one of the commanders at one of the garrisons in heaven, and that conclude s our very bizarre and weird family, maybe the most dangerous at one at this point." She told them before the movie ended. 

She stood up from the couch and grabbed her laptop then she went on amazon.

"So, boys. Do you want anything to add to your room or something and do not worry about the money, I got this," She reassured them when she asked them about what to add on their room.

Everyone shrugged and just told her some small decoration stuff.


End file.
